A horse's leg may be injured, such as by fractures or the like, and it is generally desirable to treat such legs. Treatment of an injured leg generally includes providing support to the joints involved until the injury can heal. Treatments in the past have relied on the use of a plaster cast to immobilize the affected joint during the period of treatment. This treatment has not proven satisfactory because the horse considers the cast to be a foreign object which it tries to remove, causing further injury. Moreover, the cast prevents any motion of the joint and does not allow it to gain strength during the period of treatment.
Other known treatments include the application of a support in the form of a wrapping of tape, or the like. This method suffers from several disadvantages. For example, the tape is often unable to provide the substantial amount of support required for treatment of serious injuries, and the required repeated application of the tape is difficult and time consuming.